The Year of Change
by cleyaheart
Summary: Starting right after the last book, Severous Snape has not died, but awakes in a healing clinic days after his brutal snake attack. As Voldemort is defeated, Hogwats and the wizardry world has to be put back together again. Snape needs some mending too, as he has lost his purpose and lust for life. Who better to mend him than a mysterious, counseling vixen?
1. Chapter 1- Awake

Starting right after the last book, Severous Snape has not died, but awakes in a healing clinic days after his brutal snake attack. As Voldemort is defeated, Hogwats and the wizardry world has to be put back together again. Snape needs some mending too, as he has lost his purpose and lust for life. Who better to mend him than a mysterious, counseling vixen?

Chapter One- Awake

Light. A blinding light.

He blinked

A buzzing… no mumbling…Someone talking far away.

Too far to hear what they were saying.

Blink

His eyes focused on a single light shining above him. A bulb…just one…hanging on a high vaulted ceiling. A white ceiling.

This light was not a beckon to the afterlife as he now began to remember what he thought it was, originally. The gates to…what?

Heaven? He hardly believed in it. Just like he hardly believed if such a place did exist, he would be invited to it, welcomed even.

So what place was he and this bulb coexisting?

Sure terror ran through Severous Snape's mind as he began to the collect the memories of the last events he remembered. That snake. Voldemort. Harry Potter bending over next to him.

Was it all over? Only one could live…What if Voldemort and his dark forces had won?

Was he now in a Death Eater's quarters recuperating? Had Voldemort decided to let him live in order to enslave Severus for the rest of his life?

A shudder went through his body. Which now with the adrenaline running up and down his spine, he began to feel his limps. He moved his fingertips, then his toes. They ached in response.

How long had he been gone?

And if there was no duel? If both Harry and Voldemort still were both alive and he was saved by the members of the Order, surely he would have to live in hiding till the battle did occur. He was a man now of no country, no degree.

Severous was a traitor to the Death Eaters and a murder to the rest who did good. He was a man on an island, burning both ends of his reputation…relinquishing any right to survival…Surrendering his right to a life.

As he began to sit up, he quickly slammed his body down on the bed again as he heard footsteps and a voice draw near.

"Has he awoke yet?"

"No. Unfortunately it seems as though he might be stuck. He's been in limbo now for four weeks."

"Four Weeks." Severous repeated this in his head like an alarm. His body tensed up again, but he lied motionless while he heard a door swing open. Severous decided that if it was a Death Eater, he would pretend to remain in this comma state till night fall and then devise an escape.

"He twitched a few times as we were conjuring, but other than that, no response."

"I'll take my chances. Maybe he just needs to hear a familiar voice?"

"You can try. Sorry to say it hasn't done any good in the past. Harry Potter, such a fine young man, has been here to see him twice a week, sometimes even three times."

Harry Potter was still alive and if Potter was visiting him that would mean that Severous was safe, for the time being. He lifted himself up from the small white bed. A cry greeted him. It was a pump older woman with long, curly grey hair.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed, holding her pudgy hands to her heart. "I must tell everybody!"

Before Severous could even question where he was or what events followed his…death? Unconsciousness?...The woman was out the door and he could see who was with her.

A familiar face…Minerva Mcgonagall and then another face came into his mind and Severus tried to swallow the guilt collecting in a lump in his throat… Dumbledore.

"Why hello Severous. So nice to see you're doing better."

"Professor Mcgonagall, I hardly know if I am…"

Minerva's raised her eyebrows as she interrupted, "I do not want to overwhelm you with information, since you only just came into consciousness, but I did come to deliver a request and will inform you about everything I know."

"Yes. Please do not hesitate."

"Voldemort is no more." Mcgonagall's eyes began to glitter. Her tone in her voice heightened as there were no means to stifle her excitement. "The boy has conquered the evil."

Snape's eyes widened in disbelief, but he did not interrupt.

"Not every loose end is tied. Many were killed. Remus, Nymphadora, one of the Weasley boys...Fred." He could see her jaw line clinch and then unhinge to reveal more.

"The school was left in shambles and is currently being reconstructed and cleanse from the evil..." He voice trailed off, "that took place there."

She took a minute to recover her composer. Severous studied her complexion. Minerva looked old, weathered.

She started again, with a light smile, "Our world as we know it has been starting rebuild itself again. A lot of students plan on attending after this holiday and I plan on being there to welcome them. That is why I come here after all of this with a request…"

Minerva paused. She shuffled in her seat next to the bed uncomfortably. "We may have not always seen eye to eye Severous…but it has come to my attention as well as everyone else's the great courage and perseverance you have shown through these trial times. This has arrived to me to give to you."

As Severous looked down to Minerva's hand, he just started to notice a piece of parchment clinched tightly in her right hand. She placed it on the bed and waited for him to read it.

Severous looked down and instantly recognized the letter's wax crest… The letter was already opened, but he could still make out the familiar mark signifying the parchment's author…Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2- The Vex

Shorter chapter, next one will be posted tomorrow if not tonight

Chapter Two- The Vex

"What is this?" He tried to swallow the feeling again. Though the battle seemed to be won, Severous still tried to oppress the same feelings of his regret, guilt, and utter sadness.

Minerva nodded her head and answered, "It found its way to me. There is no enchantment or magic left in it…The healers used it to revive you…So you will have to read it for yourself."

Severous eyes search over the long, elegant writing.

"To Whomever Receives this Letter,

It is my final orders, when life has ended and life is gone, this enchantment maybe used for a Severous Snape, if he is faced with death:

_A vivious concion a vivious_

_Heinete rul concion a vivious._

A life for a life. To set me free of mine, is to give me the fate of your's.

May the message also be given to him that repentance is due this year at Hogwats. His attendance to the school year following the fall of Voldemort is required, as well as his teaching of the Dark Arts. After this school year, Severous Snape's duties are relinquished, his penance absorbed, and he will receive the full amount of a retirement sum and then some, if he so chooses to be relieved.

If this enchantment is read to save this man's life, the vex is in place.

As ordered by:

Albus Dumbledore"

"A vex." He muttered out loud, looking at the letter, bewildered. Severus had heard of such an order before in old legends read to him when he was a child. He remembered the epic tales of wizards in power having these "vexing" abilities. If a great wizard was given ample responsibility and power over others, a consequence of this power was often death and death by murder. The murderer, often times, was a greedy confidant, who would over throw and murder these wizards in power. In the legends a law was made. Wizard kings, court warlocks, and high priests from all over the ancient world came together and were given the power to vex anyone that chose to murder them. The vex was an order of repentance. Usually the vexes were legend to be cruel. Men forced to pull their bare eyes out of their sockets…to kill their first born...

Never did Severous think such vexes existed. Surprisingly he seemed relieved to oblige and yet such a simple penance for such a horrible deed…It made Severous uneasy.

Minerva must have sensed this, for in response she tapped his shoulder, warmly.

"I don't believe he meant it in a menacing way, Severous. I'm sure you know, Albus was a wise and kind man. He knew his fate and what he asked of you. I think this is his way of showing you just how much he respected you. It appears he knew the outcome of this war and perhaps the outcome of your life as well."

Severous dreaded to reunite with this haunting memory of Dumbledore's demise and the confidants that trusted him, respected him even…How could he return to the place that defined his life and yet destroyed it?

It seemed years had passed since Severous had spoken to Dumbledore in his office. He had even forgotten the smaller things of the wizard who's life ended by his own hand…The smell of his office, how his voice sounded… This haunted Severous with an even more disturbing thought that he was no better than a murderous Death Eater. He had killed this man and was starting to forget the odd details of the wise and kind Dumbledore…the details of that very day even… Had he taken on the role of evil, he had avoided for so long, but had pretended to band to? What if this was something deep inside of him that finally surfaced?


	3. Chapter 3- The Year of Change

Thanks for enduring my misspelling of names and some faulty grammar. I'm doing this story more for fun than anything else.

Chapter Three-The Year of Change

Eight Weeks Later…

It was as though everything changed, but yet nothing changed at all.

The first years were wide-eyed and nervously glancing around every corridor, while the second year and upwards were chatting excitedly to each other about their holiday events, the changes at their new yet very old second home, and what this year may have in store for them.

Hogwats hardly varied from what it was like before "all the evil" that took place there. All damage seemed a distant memory and afar from the outside construction still being dealt with, not a brick was out of place.

Most of the change was in the students that decided to return back here and the remaining professors…or lack of professors.

There was a shift in spirit at Hogwats. Yes, everyone seemed chipper than usual, relived that the only worry this year would be the fifth year O.W.L. exams. Students and faculty were both relived to gain some normalcy and feel safe at home, once again, at Hogwats. However, everyone seemed directionless. A great leader was gone from the school and since then numerous leaders had used and abuse Hogwats.

The students all making their way into the great hall now, talked in low murmurs to what this meant to the future of their school. As each professor began to take their places at the head table, the students only stopped talking lowly to survey each professor, some even going as far as to point and mutter something to their peer besides them. When Severus took to the main table, he got the loudest chatter of all amongst the students. His lipped curled as he took this in, but the unpleasant moment was shortly lived as Hermione Granger took the seat at the head table.

Severus was surprised to see this, but noted that Minerva nodded towards her in a friendly notion as Hermione took her seat. Unlike Severus, one could read the uncomfortable feeling upon that young woman's face. She was like an open book.

A quietness took over the great banquet hall as Minerva Mcgonagall stood.

"Hello and may I welcome all of you to Hogwats. A school built upon the good, fairness, and the strong ethics of our world. It is known to you all that this world has been shaken of these ethics for the past few years. It is to no surprise to all of you, that a lot of this good and fairness has been destroyed in the process of recent events. And though much has happened, many betrayed, many lost, and many hurt by these events, I know we all feel a strong hope for a better future. We can all see the light ahead, just starting to come out of the end of the tunnel. We can all start to trust again… On the foundation that this school was built on and still exist here at Hogwats: good, fairness, and ethics."

She paused, her eyes going to each sides of the abundant hall.

"I am honored to be here with you, standing on this foundation. I am your headmistress, Professor Mcgonagall…"

Before she could continue a roar of applause and cheers came over the students. Her grimacing face, turned pink while blushing. She managed to reveal and then quickly stifle a small smile. She held up her hand to end the applause.

"To my left are some familiar faces to many of you."

Minerva introduced each professor and their subject. Coming upon Severus, chatter once again boomed over Minerva's announcements. She held up her hand a second time, this time stern and commanding the students' attention.

"To my right are some new professors that I equally welcome to Hogwats. Hermione Granger who will be teaching potions…"

The hairs on Severus's neck prickled. Perhaps it was just through his scrutiny that Severus noticed there were missing seats from the head table, but this was…More than a little unsettling that a just recent student would be teaching such a mature skill as potion making. And if Severus wasn't mistaken, Hermione had just been "average" in his class years prior.

Sure she could recall detailed facts that she memorized out of a book somewhere, but she didn't have a seasoned hand. This was a mistake.

The inner thoughts of Severus delayed his attention to Minerva's announcement. He tuned in again to hear:

"And though she has not arrived yet, when she does, Madam Abbot is available for student and faculty use. Though the battle seems to be won, most of us, if not all of us, did not get out of this struggle unscathed. Knowing when to ask for guidance or help is not a weakness, but can be one's biggest strength."

As the information settled amongst the students and staff, Minerva allowed the ceremony of sorting to begin. After every student was sorted accordingly, dinner was served and food rained down to the hungry students to their delight. Severus too absorbed the new information and began pushing food around his plate as he stared at the new professors, Granger, and the empty seat.

"Professor." He called to Minerva next to him, that had turn her attention to cutting up a piece of ham. "How do you expect a newly graduated student to teach potions?"

Without looking up and without missing a beat, she replied, "I think Granger is more than capable to become a professor. She exhibits great leadership, seems to always hold great responsibility and morals dear…" She took a bit of her ham, swallowed and dabbed her thin lips.

"She also asked for the position. Who am I to refuse such a request from a responsible, upstanding, and respectable student?"

"Yes I remember her being a good student…" He cringed at this response and then thought "and an arrogant one at that."

Severus quickly added, "But a professor… a master at a craft is a far different role than being a student."

He looked at Granger, who was now at the other end of the table, starred eyed and laughing at something Hagrid said.

"I am sure if you are that concerned Severus," Finally Minerva turned to face him, "Ms. Granger would be happy to take your suggestions on how she should go about teaching potions this year."

Before he could respond, Severus's eyes followed down the rows of tables, where every student seemed to face the large, open door. A figure was starting to walk closer into view now, as most of the chattering and chewing had seized. The ringing of her shoes on the marbled almost echoed in the great hall, as the figure grew nearer.

She was a young woman. Her age was questionable, since she seemed fairly young with the way she was dressed. Her petite, yet quite womanly figure was clothed in a fitted black dress. Its pencil length hem reached just above her knees. Her white-beige hair, wrapped tightly up in high a long tail, extending to the middle of her back.

Her face also gave dispute about her age. It was like fair porcelain, yet not dull, but glowing. No winkle below her big pale eyes, yet there was a jadedness about her stare. There was an acute, abrasiveness about her walk towards the head table.

The woman seemed unaware of the students gawking. As she drew near to the front table, some male students were elbowing each other, obvious in their innuendoes, while some female students narrowed their eyes while peering at her.

She still remained focused, as her eyes were fixed on Minerva. Upon seeing the professor, her face was no longer hardened, but revealed a genuine smile. Her entire face had changed with one smile.

"Minerva!" She grasped the professor's hands as Mcgonagall stood. Mcgonagall held both of the young woman's hands, graciously.

"Thena, I am so glad you could join us."

Severus took in the sight of this young lady, standing right in front of him now. She seemed far different than anyone else here, anyone he'd ever seen before. She reminded him of a Beauxbatons woman, with her fair skin and delicateness, yet she was dressed of a muggle fashion, but not a modern muggle he had observed before. She was conscious of her attire. Her figure exhibited a corset pull underneath and her face was painted slightly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it here any soon. I have such a terrible time with traveling magic."

Minerva released her hands, and ushered her around the table to her right side. Severus refused to stare, and just fixed his eyes ahead of him, still listening.

"Yes we will have to get you assisted with your magic, soon. Are you hungry dear?"

"Not particularly, I had something on the train. I'm more exhausted then anything."

"Yes appearing to five different train stations would have that effect on anyone." Minerva smiled.

The young woman looked embarrassed, but laughed lightly. "Yes, sorry again."

"Nevermind that. We'll have to show you to your new quarters, which is right above where you should have sessions. Where is Finch… Severus?"

He flinched when he heard his name. It took him quite a bit of time to turn his stare to Minerva.

"Would you show Madam Abbott to her room?" His eyes shifted quickly to the young woman's face, that was now looking at him. He averted his glance. "Its right on the left wing, on the way to your quarters."

"Yes."

Without another word, he stood up and they began walking.


	4. Chapter 4-Testing the Waters

Slow beginning! I just want the sexiness to happen, but character building is good and important! More soon!

Chapter 4- Testing the Waters

The heels of her shoes echoed behind him a few paces.

"My name is Thena." She hesitated to make the introduction or to start any sort of interaction with him.

"Severus" he said without so much as a swift glance over his shoulder.

"How are you doing…" Thena hesitated again "Severus?"

"Well." They awaited the staircase to change. He peered at her in the corner of his eye. "Thank you." He added…It did not come out too sincere.

The staircase groaned as it moved and they continued on their quest.

Severus let out a long breath and decided to ask, "So you will be counseling the students then…" Barely spitting out the word, "emotionally?"

He didn't understand why this would be an appropriate thing to accomplish at a school.

"Yes and just about anyone who needs someone to talk to."

They wheeled around to another staircase.

"What a peculiar profession." He harshly annunciated.

"Yes, well I'm a half blood." She said it so matter-of-factly, that it made Severus cringed. "My father pulled me out of the magic world when I was young, so I went through muggle schooling. Its actually a pretty respectable and common profession in that world." By the tone of her voice, Severus could tell she was on the fence about his comment. Perhaps she was so use to everyone in that world praising her work, that she was not use to such skepticism.

"You're in the papers a lot." She spoke again as they rounded a hallway. Severus stopped his quick pace and turned around. He simply blinked at her in confusion. "The papers here…About your heroism, dedication, and how you continue to give your life to this school."

He said nothing and started walking again. They were nearly there and he was relieved to be rid of this in-sinuous chatter. They halted right in front of the door.

"So Professor are you really that self-less, I wonder? I think its…peculiar…" She stood in front of him. He saw her eyes now, the flame from the torch on the wall flicking within them. They were a dark gray now. "that you have returned again and continue to give your life to a place that has taken it away."

He clinched his fist. This woman was already intolerable.

"I'm not interested in your psycho-babble…" His teeth grinded "Madam."

"And I'm not into administering small talk." She opened the door. "But one must humor another out of politeness. Thank you for escorting me Professor. Good Night." Severus swiftly started walking again and Thena closed the door behind her.

Thena glanced in a grand mirror she found on her way to the Banquet Hall for breakfast. In it, Thena checked her appearance. Her hair was down and pulled slightly back at both sides. As she pulled down the hem of her pale green dress, students pasting her were whispering to each other. Thena, use to really every kind of attention, didn't even realize it, but noticed her hands were shaking slightly. She knew she was a little nervous for her first day of work at Hogwats, but didn't know it was so evident.

As she walked through the corridor to the Great Hall, Thena took a deep breath and reassured herself. "You are a license professional. People are people not matter what world you are in. And you help people. You know how to help people with or without magic."

Thena entered through the side door and was pleasantly greeted by many of the other professors. She greeted them back sincerely, as they introduced themselves to her. She took the nearest seat next to a younger lady with curly brown hair and glanced around at the front table. Minerva was not there and neither was Severus. Thena was quite disappointed. Minerva gave her a sense of comfort and Severus…interested her entirely. She didn't know if it was his appearance, dark and unkempt, his sneering voice, or what she had heard about him in the papers, but something about Severus was curious to her. And whether that curiosity was negative or positive, she also did not know yet.

Even still, Thena was looking forward to seeing him again and perhaps this time, having a positive interaction.

While Thena was finishing eating, Minerva came through the side door and greeted her.

"I have told Professor Septima Vector, that we may need to give you a crash course in magic and she is willing to give you some lessons after her classes. You do have a wand, don't you?"

"Yes. I've been using my mother's old one." Thena replied and then thought "barely."

"We'll have to have one choose you this weekend at Hogstmead. Until then, that one will do. Are you settling in well? Have you seen your office yet?"

"Yes I looked at it this morning. It will work out exceptionally." Thena smiled nervously, "Thank you Minvera."

"Thank you, Thena. You are the first person that popped in my head when thinking about the student's transitioning into this new time..." She paused "You know, even though you were away, Albus talked very highly of you and your accomplishments."

"My muggle accomplishments." Thena added.

Minerva shook her head at her and lowered her voice, "Your willingness to move on. He called you the "guru" you know? Someone who can take light from all the darkness and just move on with the upmost wisdom."

"Sad to say, sometimes I just think of it as running away. Some use the expression 'ignorance is bliss'?"

The rest of Thena's day was more successful than she could ever hope for. Her first student to come into her office, was a young girl, who was facing her third year at Hogwats. She was hesitant at first to even step into Thena's office, but Thena was well use to this hesitation. Thena started talking to the young girl about every day topics and then little by little, the student revealed why she wanted to talk.

Thena wasn't just about resolution. This was a common misconception with counseling. Thena let the student explain her feelings to her and then repeated them to the student. She offered the girl reassurance of how the girl was allowed to have these concerns and that she wasn't alone in this turmoil after such a traumatic event occurred.

It only took one female student to spread around her acceptance of Thena and soon a trickling of students came in. Some talked about all their feelings and some, mainly two male students, seemed to just want to make small talk. It was as if they were just testing the waters.


	5. Chapter 5- The Lost Cause

I am so excited that a little somethin' somethin' starts in the next chapter! FINALLLLLLLY

A lot will be explained in chapter 6 as you will find out who Thena really is. Stay tuned.

P.S. would you guys like a reunion with Harry and Snape? Nothing sexual, just a "hey pal" type of thing? I think it may come in later chapters, maybe when Severus has to make an important decision?

Chapter 5- The Loss Cause.

Today seemed to be a prediction to Severus of how the entire year would unravel. The students didn't seem to be smarter this year. They seemed more interested in each other or their day dreams than listen to his lecture. Half of his first class didn't even arrive with the right book.

It was this plain laziness that dampened Severus profession. In response to this laziness, he issued out a pre-exam to his students, on the things they "should" know about the Defense from the Dark Arts, before attempting to attend his class. He carried these exams through the halls now.

And if grading these pathetic responses from his students didn't peeve Severus enough, he had heard all sorts of rumors circulating about Granger's Potions Class. One rumor in particular was that there was an explosion from a simple enchanting potion she had mixed in front of her class in "demonstration".

Though everything had seemed to change, nothing seemed at Hogwats. Another year of time wasted.

Severus briskly walked the hallways deep in this mood, only to look up and see her coming towards him, heading in the opposite direction.

Again the "counselor" or whatever she referred to herself as, was not wearing black robes, but a green dress. It was the color of pistachio gelato and shorter. She was carrying a small stack of books close to her chest, to which Severus couldn't understand why she needed books.

Madam Abbott's hair and face caught a glimmer as she walked past the towering window. It seemed to take forever, before they reach each other. Severus wasn't particularly trying to go towards her, but somehow they met in the middle of the hallway.

"Severus." Madam Abbott smiled. Severus had no idea why she had such a familiarity in her voice as she said his name. It caught him off guard. "How are you?"

"Fine." He said quickly, wanting to avoid this interaction entirely, especially on such an intolerable first day. Severus paused. The woman looked like she was going to say more. Severus could feel her eyes trying to reach his. "Thank you."

He looked towards the marble ground instead and made footing around her, his cloak making a whipping sound as he went around the young woman.

"Severus, you dropped something." He stopped half way across the hall and turned around. She was holding one of his student's pre-exams. Severus walked towards her a second time, keeping enough distance to just hold out one hand in response.

To his dismay and surprise, Madam Abbott took a step towards his hand a put the piece of paper down towards her side. How childish could she be with now this game of keep-away?

"Severus." She said in a lower voice, almost pleading with him. He looked at her. The woman's face was softer, less defiant as usual. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, by what I said last night…if I did."

Severus had never wanted to shake a woman so badly before.

He took a step closer and sneered, "Once again, I am uninterested in talking about feelings to you, Ms. Abbott."

"Accurat." He had swiftly taken his wand out of his robe pocket and chanted. The pre-exam flew out of Madam Abbott's hand and into his in an instant. Severus did not look back as he continued his retreat.

"I'm sorry about this. I don't know what has happened to me." Thena said, her eyes saddened as she looked at the burnt end of her mother's old wand.

"Not to worry. Maybe you just need your own wand?" Septima said. Her eyes betrayed her and were saying differently. The professor could see that the young woman saw through this lie, and added, "I've never seen this before. Maybe Minerva as an idea on why this is happening? When were you last in school? Not muggle schooling I mean."

"I was 14."

Septima clicked her tongue in response and then repeated, "I've never seen this before…"

He woke up to in complete chaos, clutching all that surrounded him on the bed. It was a warm frenzy that ran through his limps, a fire that felt like all the hairs on his legs and arm were standing.

What did Severus wake up from?

He tried to recall: he was speaking in his sleep and woke up to the most exasperated breath. It was not a panic breath, like he was drowning in a nightmare.

Severus breathed like it was all he ever needed.

He felt oddly comfortable, yet enthralled. What was this thought of bliss?

It was only then that it came into his mind what Severus had dreamt about.

Minerva paced around Thena's office as she spoke to her, occasionally poking at the things that laid around and about…sniffing a sage leaf, petting a warm throw that was draped over the large brown sofa…

"I don't think this is just the cause of a _De-manging_."

"Then what could it be? A wand has chosen me at Hogstmead. I have studied and practiced…The Professor is being so patient with me... It has been weeks now and no magic I seem to do works quite right…or even works for that matter!"

"I have a theory." Minerva chose to sit down finally. "Your memory…"

"My memory?"

"What do you recall before the De-manging?"

"Not that much. Little parts…a class or two. Mainly the visions…barely though."

"Precisely. This has never strike you as odd?"

Thena shook her head.

"My dear, you were 14. I'm not asking you to recall something that happened when you were an infant."

"So my memory was… stunted by the De-manging?"

"Maybe a little bit…But in all your brain books and people you have come across with, haven't you heard of oppressing a memory? Perhaps loosing those years when you just started discovering and using magic is…stifling it?"

"Well. I don't know if I can recall those memories. It does make sense, but my father isn't alive and nor is my mother. Everything I do remember from that time is painful…" Thena trailed into thought. Or was it? She could hardly recall those visions that threatened her life so evidently.

"I have a colleague that could help. Severus is highly trained with mind magic. He worked with Harry Potter in quite an opposite fashion…but it may help."

Thena noticed a shudder running through her body as Minerva said his name.

"Severus, seems rather difficult to work with or even talk to." She raised her face to Minerva. "I don't know how sympathetic he would be towards my cause."

"Severus is quite sympathetic to everyone's cause. I believe that's his biggest downfall…to not know his own cause."

Thena grunted in response.

"He's quite abrasive I know, but extremely intelligent. And misunderstood. I think he misunderstands himself as well, because of how he chooses to be perceived by others…But I'm sure you've already come up with this personal summary, Thena…"

Minerva rose and opened the door.

"Tomorrow night at 8, we will discuss these plans with Severus."


	6. Chapter6-ToHerSurprise,Displeasure,&Plea

Guys, the lines I put after scenes or time periods don't appear in this format :[ Sorry. Please try to cope?

More and more information/ sexiness to come!

Chapter 6- To Her Surprise, Displeasure, and Pleasure

Thena stride down the corridor to the Headmistress's office in an overwhelming rage. Her pumps pitter pattered, so deliberately, that it was almost like they were burning a track into the flooring boards.

Just moments before dinner, Thena had a visitation from a student, Veronica Hagons. She had spoken to Veronica a few times before, so there was nothing out of the ordinary about her turning up at Thena's office, except for now Veronica's face showed stream marks from recent tears.

"How could you have told him?" The second year, said standing at the foot of her door with balled fist.

"Who? What is this about, Veronica?" Thena asked calmly. She ushered her in the door, but Veronica refused to come in.

"Professor Snape. I didn't do my homework about the different kinds of stunting spells, because I was sick. When I told Professor Snape this, he told me if I was 'to seek sympathy' I should see you. He said it in front of the whole class and now everyone knows I come here…for help."

Thena tried to appear calm, but inside all peace went out the window.

"Veronica, all my meetings I have with students are in confidentiality. I would never betray my trust with you and tell the Professor about our visits. Never." Thena ushered the girl inside and handed her a tissue. "And because these meetings are in secret sometimes it works to the students' disadvantage, because they begin to think that they are the only people that come in to talk. I'm sure I've seen half, at the least… of your classmates in here."

"And let me assure you, Veronica that Professor Snape was just saying this to you in general. He has no knowledge that you come into speak with me and I am sure….I am willing to bet my life on it, that if he knew this statement would have hurt you so personally, he would have never said it."' Thena couldn't help herself and added, "The Professor was probably was just in a mood…I'm sure you know what I'm talking about…"

And now Thena was in one of these moods, so enraged that she ate dinner in her quarters instead of in the Great Hall. How was she now supposed to work with Snape, via Minerva's request if she was avoiding, at all cost, being in the same room as him?

He was a lowly coward, who improved his poor self-esteem by putting down his students that trusted him. Trusted her!

Thena had a notion to just go to Minerva's office a little earlier, to tell the Headmistress that she refused any kind of aid from the Professor. She would just stress to Minerva, casually, that there were other options, to help her magic along.

To Thena's surprise and displeasure, when she was told to open the door, the first person Thena laid eyes on was none other than Professor Severus Snape. He stood as she entered the room. His dark eyes darted from her face to the middle of her powder blue dress. Its almost as though he looked past her.

Minerva was sitting at her chair behind a huge desk. She greeted Thena with a warm smile and offered her a seat.

"I have informed Severus the jest of this meeting, but we were waiting for you to arrive to speak more in depth about what is occurring with you. May I?"

Thena nodded silently. Even though she was on the fence about Severus further knowing the details of her life, Thena was curious to hear her story being told. It was avoided by her father for so long…They never talked about it while he was alive. And whether it was because of this or her memory oppression, Thena couldn't recall the simplest of details of her story…her life.

"Thena was born with a miraculous gift. A gift so miraculous it was torturous for any child to possess. She was given the gift to receive visions. She was able to see visions of the future or of bystanders' pasts without calling upon it. The Ministry was alerted of Thena's gift immediately when Thena's…" Minerva struggled. Thena silently thanked her for not going passed a personal boundary. "vision had taken effect. They kept her under close surveillance for roughly a few years, using her visions as tools when needed. They thought that possibly, her gift would fade as she aged, but it grew stronger. The visions became unbearable to live through. Albus pressured the Ministry to let go of their control over Thena. When Thena was fourteen, it was decided she would be De-maged, by Albus."

Thena could feel Severus's eyes on her. She shuddered.

"It was for her own well-being. No child, let alone even an adult, could survive or live with such a grand responsibility."

"It is still unjustified."

Thena had been avoiding Severus glances, but upon hearing the tension in his voice, she looked up at him. Severus stared at Minerva looking for an answer, his jaw clenched.

He added, "It is against the laws…"

"Yes." Minerva responded, "But it was necessary…And Albus performing the De-maging would assure a more…humane approach. Albus took away Thena's visions. Now it is common to have an adverse effect, which is why it is against the laws. Once used as a punishment for wizards that misused their magic, often De-maging can lead to all magic loss and even life, but it is still under speculation if Thena's magic was effected in the process. I believe it wasn't and that through these traumatic events, her memory is just stunted along with her magic. And as we know well, Severus, magic is not just a natural occurrence, it is equal parts…nature and nurture."

"I need you, Severus to help Thena re-hatch these memories and perhaps reawaken her magic."

There was a long silence in the room, before Severus spoke.

"It does seem like a logical solution, for Ms. Abbott. However…" He glanced at Thena sideways.

"If it does not have the desire effect…"

"We will have to cross that bridge when and if we get there. Does anyone have anything else to add? Good. You both may leave. And good night."

It was late and all the hallways had darkened now, lit only by the floating candle sticks. Severus was paces ahead of her, his robe billowing behind him.

"Severus." Thena called to him in a harsh whisper. The Professor stopped in his tracks and from the looks of it, took in a deep breath before he turned around to walk back to her.

"Madam Abbott."

"We need to discuss…"

"We can discuss our meeting arrangements tomorrow. I have some matters to attend to."

"I need to talk to you about something now." Severus took a step closer to her. She could feel her eyes trying to set him on fire.

He seemed to notice the intensity of her words and grabbed her by the elbow, leading her to an archway alongside the wall.

"There is no need to raise your voice, Madam." Severus sneered. "You must learn to restrain yourself and your…impulsiveness when you are to lead by example."

She could strike him. Thena replied in a harsh whisper,

"Speaking of leading by example, how were you accomplishing that when you traumatized Veronica Hogan today, in front of her peers?"

"What I do in my classes is none of your concern, Madam." Severus's eyes narrowed. They stood close together now. She could almost feel his breath upon her nose. Severus's cape brushed against her balled up fists, where she could feel they were shaking with anger.

"It is when it hurts one of my students. You can demean and belittle what I do or who I am, as much as you want Professor, but do not bully and belittle my students."

"_Your_ students?" He seemed pleased. "And what do you teach, Counselor… how to make excuses for one's bad behavior, because it was simply driven by feelings?"

She spit back, "Obviously you ought to take a lesson, walking around this world, this school, like no true human inhabits your body. Do you even have feelings? A passion for anything?! Does your heart even beat!?"

Thena stood looking up to him. Her breathing had increased rapidly, her chest heaving. She searched in his eyes for an answer. The flicker of a nearby candle waved in and out of them. First there was nothing in his stare, but acute anger. It seemed to pierce her. But then so suddenly, agony swept through Severus's eyes, revealing a glimmer of pain. Thena wanted to know what this was.

This reveal was short lived. It seemed that Severus understood she saw this, looked away, and turned to leave. Thena's insides were burning with…what? Rage? Sadness? Regret that she had said those horrible things?

It was not in her nature to have such malicious intentions, to make someone else feel worthless.

Thena surprised herself by grabbing Severus's arm. She could feel him flinch underneath her grasp. She pleaded with him, "Severus…"

She wanted to apologize immediately. Whether it was deserved or not, Thena did not want to hurt him.

Severus paused and turned back around. Thena quickly let go of his wrist and backed up to the wall. He closed in on her.

Thena's first instinct was that Severus found the touch threatening and was going to strike her, his eyes holding much intensity.

To her surprise and soon discovered pleasure, first their lips hit one another's hard and then they began pushing up against each other feverously as if their life depended on it. Severus's hands interchanged from the wall, to Thena's waist, to her back, her face, and then back to the wall again. She could feel the heat from them through the thin bodice of her sheer dress. She felt pure pain…an aching when his hands left her bare skin untouched. He's touch was so warm. In response, she pulled him closer, even though it was not possible, her limbs tangling around him. Severus sighed in response and held her and groped her harder, faster, almost pinching her with his fingertips…As if he truly wanted to feel her…As if he was trying to rectify that this moment…that she was real.

Thena could feel her hands pull through his long hair as their tongues intertwined and fought one another. Even without talking, they argued for a few moments with their bodies, lips interlocking so brutally, that teeth bit and grinded. They could feel the flesh on their mouths start to bruise and tingle, but they gasped just enough to keep going without having to come up for air.

"Who goes there?" There was a booming voice as the end of the large corridor.

They broke apart swiftly, so quickly to push each other away. Both shifting their clutches on to the arch as if they were holding the building up, or rather the walls were holding them up.

Severus straightened his robes and cleared his throat though his voice still shook slightly,

"It is I, Finch. Professor Snape."

His face peered to the side of the archway, towards the older man. He could hardly see him, or Finch them, because of the shadows and the distance between all three of them.

"Oh all right Professor. Good night then." Finch turned around and soon the candlelight in his hand could be seen no more.


	7. Chapter 7- Urgency

HEATING UP NEXT CHAPTER! ;]

Chapter 7- Urgency

Chapter7

It was starting to get colder. The air coming through the castle's stone walls at Hogwats was musky and thick. Some days consisted of just cold rain. The weather was grim, as were the moods of the student and faculty members of the school. This was certainly so for Thena Abott. Thena had been expecting something, anything to rectify, provide evidence of the night of… affections with the infamous Professor Severus Snape, yet nothing had surfaced.

As she went to breakfast and dinner in the grand hall every day, Thena looked to him to acknowledge… what exactly, she didn't know.

The reality was quite the opposite. It was as though, to Severus's knowledge, Thena didn't even exist at the school.

It had been an entire week after the incident took place, and when Thena walked into the Grand Hall, Severus looked straight through her or not in her direction at all. Thena use to see him on the way to his living quarters since they were very close to her's, and yet their paths never seemed to cross. They also never met or even planned appointments for her memory exercises.

It was as though she disappeared, and him…from her.

Thena was surprised the emotion of despair that over took her on yet another rainy day. Analyzing herself and her emotions, Thena took inventory of her issue and took to a resolution. It is what she always did: listed out a problem, bluntly and detached, and seek solution.

She surprised herself, by admitting that she was hurt by this lack of Severus's attention. Why was she hurt though? Because she felt rejected?

Thena kind of felt guilty for her actions on that night. Though the memory played through her head repeatedly before she went to sleep and even in waking hours, when she was working, Thena felt like it was a vague dream.

Had she evoked him? Did she force herself on him? She didn't remember too much on how it began, but definitely could remember him returning the gesture and then some…Right?

Thena often got goose bumps when she thought up to that point. His hand and his body pushing her against the stone wall, his mouth connected to her…the way his lips felt and tasted…

She was surprised she wanted him to continue that night…Severus was much older than she was, about ten or fifteen years older. She knew he didn't take her seriously for it and that he would never talk to her on the same level as a colleague or peer.

Though Thena was part of the staff, Severus always talked to her like one of his students and perhaps even rightfully so? He was such a wise and experienced man…especially in the wizardry world, which was a world Thena knew very little about. She felt insecure about all she didn't know about magic.

She also knew very little about Severus which maybe fed into this sexual draw she had towards him. All Thena knew was what the papers said, that Severus was "loyal", "disciplined", and "courageous". Sometimes they even went as far as to use the word "compassionate".

The words didn't resemble the professor she saw every day. Minerva was right, Severus didn't represent himself this way, because he didn't believe himself to be so admirable…He was modest?

And even with his misery, stern expression, dark piercing eyes, and the way he scowled her and everyone else around him, she still had wanted to continue being with him that night… and maybe even now? Perhaps that's why she was disappointed.

Thena laughed at herself and shook her head at her stupidity. She was an adult, not a teenager and was nursing her heartache like it was a bad, dysfunctional heart break…just one of her girl students would do…Make everything out of nothing, fantasize, build up tension, just to ultimately be let down and then wallow in that self-pity.

After the weekend past, she had decided that today was a new day and Thena felt too much self-purpose and pride to continue to grope or be disappointed about lacking something that didn't exist nor did she feel like she needed.

She was also sick of the rain and decided to rebel the horrible weather with a yellow dress and white laced stockings. They depicted flowers on her legs. Thena's whole appearance in fact, hinted a need for spring. The winter, however, had not even arrived yet.

All fireplaces were lit in the corridors as she made her way to the Grand Hall. Thena lit up the rooms further with her bright gown and the way her long ringlets tussled as she walked towards breakfast. Her strides felt determined. One of Thena's greatest memo's was "believe it, before you achieve it". This was a simple cliché, but Thena knew the powers of this thought process.

She was unsure of everything, unclear how her life was in the past and where it was going in the future, but she placed such conviction in her movements. Because of this she would sometimes reaching a state of complete clarity. It seemed like other's sense this aurora around her too. The students still gawked at her as she took her place at the head table.

Thena made conscious effort to not even glance in Severus's direction. She ate her whole breakfast that morning, never knowing if he was even at the table.

"Ms. Hagons." Severus let the name escape his throat before he could even prevent himself. The big eyed second year, hesitantly stopped walking towards the door and walked back. She had almost made it out of his class, unscathed.

The classmates Veronica were walking out with all looked back in sheer horror. The professor took note of this and with a flick of his wand, the door shut in their wide-eyed faces.

Veronica gulped, her voice was wavering as she responded, "Yes, Professor?"

"I don't know if it came to your attention…" Even he didn't know this unfamiliar verbiage he managed to utter. It was as though he was going through an out-of-body experience. "but a few weeks ago I had said something that was…" he choked on the word "regrettable… to you in front of class. If you don't recall this incident, then that is…fine and I hope everything is…resolved. I hope you can… " He cleared his throat and turned his back to the girl, pretending to rifle through some books. "continue to attend my class."

Veronica didn't say anything for a moment. She was putting together what he was saying. It sunk into her that _the_ Professor Snape was admitting he regretted something he said to her and that he possibly was trying to apologize. Only after this she managed to respond, "Thank you, Professor." She turned to the door and was about to leave when she felt the need to tell him something else…anything…even if it was a small fib.

"I look forward to your classes, Professor."

It happened again later that day. A notion had swept through Severus, like symptoms of a sickness. He was retreating to his quarters when he passed her door and paused. This wasn't entirely true since her quarters were on the way to his, not her office or instruction room…whatever she called it.

He paused three feet passed the door…again. Severus noticed his skin began to grow hot and pricked him slightly. Perhaps he was coming down with an aliment of some sort. He walked to the door and didn't knock.

There was a sign on the door that altered between "in session, please come back shortly" and "please knock before entering". In this very moment it said the latter, yet Severus still waited.

He weighed his options of sending her a message through bird, or letter, or talking during dinner, but he felt this way may draw less attention towards their…interactions…and less attention towards what had taken place.

He was also there because he felt a sense of urgency to deliver the message, though the message wasn't urgent at all. Maybe it was just the act of talking to her that made Severus feel a desired urgency.

He finally drove himself to knock and enter.

It seemed to take her a few minutes to take notice that it was him. She rose from a desk she was seated at, yet didn't move.

"Hello Professor." She very formally. She didn't seem to address him or look at him the same as she did before. He could have been anything to her, besides someone familiar…a colleague, a student…a stranger.

Though she was obviously surprised by his presence, Severus observed she represented herself very disconnected from him.

The woman was still wearing a yellow dress that graciously hung to her. He knew what she was wearing today, but it still surprised him even now to see it a second time. The whole day was spent seeing robes and gray weather.

She was a spectacle.

A spectacle he wanted to remove or scold…or simply just wanted to touch again…he didn't know. He brushed this feeling and the memory out of his mind in an instant and detached…much like her.

"Madam." He nodded his head and forced his eyes to the desk. "It has come to my attention…that for whatever reasoning we may each have…we have neglected to do our practices that Minerva has requested from us…That I have agreed to…Are you free to commence at nine, tonight?"

She seemed confused by his request at first, but agreed. "Yes. I can."

"Yes…very well." He said curtly. Severus turned to leave, but froze.

"I cannot neglect my profession in any sense." He turned. He forced his eyes to her face. "Do we have an understanding, Ms. Abbott?"

"Yes. We do."


	8. Chapter 8- Dislusions and Illusions

Chapter 8-Disillusions and Illusions

Today turned optimistic. Thena felt as though she was starting to put all the conflict and confusion in her life behind her. In recent moments she had felt sick with a weird sense of desire and need of Severus Snape's attention. In the greater picture, this should have not affected her with the intensity it had the week prior. Thinking of the tragedy…or rather tragedies she could hardly remember… that she had experienced in the past, Thena had decided Snape was a frivolous, stupid, and fickle fantasy.

She was not here to indulge in such disillusions. Thena was here to do what she believed her life calling was, to help the people of Hogwats deal with recent tragedies that she herself was accustom to.

And now Thena was beginning to think that she could benefit from being here as well.

She could learn about her past, through her memories of a lost childhood that for some crazy reason she could not remember anything about. Thena had always felt lost from this and even though the magic world was just a part of her, she had felt that half missing from her this entire time.

Something in her mind just didn't connect. She was only certain in one thing: her profession, her craft and knack for knowing what people, strangers, needed from her. Thena had no idea that like her clients, she needed something from life…She had found her purpose, she just needed now to find what pushed her or how she had gotten to this place. In Thena's mind, there was no future without a past.

And now she was on her way to connecting that last wire, finding the missing piece to her puzzle.

Thena stood at Snape's door and knocked. She heard nothing from the other side. Thena waited for a few moments and then knocked again. It took another short moment for her to finally hear someone on the other side of the door mutter something and the door unlock from within.

Severus sat at a desk by a velvet curtain and didn't glance up from a parchment while Thena entered the room. To the right of her, a grand fireplace roared, adorned with iron snakes and cryptic designs. The room was dark and felt a little small and uncomfortable with the multiple towering bookcases surrounding her.

Thena was a little insulted to find the professor too busy to greet her, but that dis-pleasantry was quickly taken place by the nervousness she felt being alone again with Severus and what she may relive from within her past.

"Ms. Abbott" He stood and walked over to her with the parchment and quill in hand. He wasn't wearing a robe, but his dark clothes revealed indifference. "Will you sign this…"

"What is this?" the words escaped before she read.

He seemed to sneer at this.

"An agreement." He said curtly, probably taking into a count that she spoke before thinking, which is what seemed to repulse him. "That you are agreeing and willing…to allow me to perform this magic on you. That I am giving you the _Promis_ potion and living through a memory from your mind under your request."

She signed, all the while asking, "Is it dangerous…what we're doing?"

"Not if a knowledgeable hand is involved." Severus responded coly. "But it is frowned upon by the Ministry after previous…dark affairs."

"The Death Eaters used this tactic?"

"A few." He grabbed a small flask from a nearby table, no bigger than his fingers. It held a clear fluid. "This is the _Promis_ potion. You will drink this so that we may start with the memory charm."

"What will it do?"

"It rids the mind of defense. Not that I think its necessary. I highly doubt the little magic you **do** possess is advance enough to prevent this charm, but it is a precaution."

He also added, "It may put you under a sense of…calm. It tends to have a drunken effect…a lack of control. A feeling…I gather…you're use to."

Severus's eyes narrowed, "With this is mind…I ask Madam that you try to keep yourself in control…to the best of your abilities, after it is completed."

She shrugged off his smugness willing to try anything to aid her, in her quest for a memory.

As Thena took the small thimble of potion from his hands, some kind of emotion flashed through Severus eyes. She was far too disconnected with him to ponder and analyze what the stare might have meant.

She took the liquid in one sharp swallow. She had to look at the flask to see if she indeed drank the potion, because she felt nothing in her throat or mouth. It was more like inhaling a quick breath of the cold air than actually tasting anything.

"We will begin." Severus grabbed his wand and motioned to an armchair sitting to the side of the lavish fireplace. She sat and waited.

"_Anousse cabera, aloon tava._"

Thena heard Severus's voice swoon, above her. His shadow was displayed on the floor boards. It showed his hand and wand waving like a conductor. He then came to her right side. Thena shut her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. He was very close to her now, indeed, the same distance in-between them as that one odd night.

"_Anousse cabera, aloon tava._"

With her eyes close, she could still feel him, moving counter clockwise around her. Thena felt his eyes staring at the top of her head, focusing, like hunter at target practice. He was in front of her now. Thena could feel the heat from his body rising to her face. She had a quick notion, which was instantly shot down by her consciousness, to reach out and provoke him. Was it not just a night ago, she fantasized about finishing what they had started?

"_Anousse cabera, aloon tava._"

And then she thought nothing. Her mind felt blank, her senses immobile. She felt like she was floating and then flying. Against her face was a sharp cold wind, much like the one she had swallowed. Thena tried to open her eyes but once again, there was just darkness. She felt alarmed. Had she suddenly become blind?

This fear seemed to be acknowledge by something, because quickly the pitch, black darkness turned into a bright white. Thena felt like she was falling. It last a quick moment, almost like when one fails to stay awake and nods off, only to flinch and awaken alarmed.

Except Thena didn't awaken.

The darkness hit again, this time, not for long. She could finally open her eyes and see the room she was now in. The white walls, and white flooring was not far different from the blankness she had encountered moments before. She heard voices approaching.

"Remarkable. And they found the father too, I presume?"

She looked around the boring absent room and noticed her eye sight was not focused and clear. Her vision was muddled by something. Thena also noticed she could move any of her limbs. She tried to glance at her hands, and realized she could move her head slightly.

Thena's hands were not her's but those of someone else.

She was dressed in a plain, white cotton gown that very thin. She felt cold. She felt like she was sitting on cool metal and there was a constant wind in this small room of nothing.

Thena tried to move her hands again to reach to her face, but they felt weighed down by something. Since she could not move or see, Thena focused in on what the voices were revealing.

"They found the child, alive and marked?"

"Yes."

Thena could hear now it was a woman talking to a man. They seemed to be right outside the metal door.

"Was the mark the same as what the girl tracing with her finger? A lightening bolt?"

"Yes. We believe it is not only a vision, but that the girl is able to feel the emotions and physicality of the vision. Before Lily Potter's…murder…she thrashed around the room, screaming and crying. She acted as Lily, being under attack. She has felt what death feels like and has lived."

"Is she dangerous then?"

"She has been put into an immobile trance. After having this last…episode, she was clawing at her eyes as if she wanted to rip them out."

The woman gasped.

"Do not fear Madam Promency. She's only been through some of her first year schooling. The only danger she is able to inflict or has tried to inflict has been upon herself."

It came together in Thena's mind that these people were talking about her and the beginning of the Potter boy's life. She had learn about Potter years ago, as her father had stayed in contact with Dumbledore, or rather Dumbledore stayed in closeness with him and Thena. Thena knew that had it been up to her father, this world would be completely out of her life.

She must be ten years old in this memory.

The man and woman entered the room. The woman was clothed in emerald robes and the man in black. He was thin, with a long narrow face. His features were hardly distinguished. His eyes were bleak and his hair a pale brown. With the muddiness of her sight, Thena could not draw out a single strong detail out of this man.

The woman was very distinguished. The woman was older. Thena could see her white hair, wrapped sharply away from her wrinkled face. Her eyes were the biggest thing on her face, magnified by thick circular glasses.

"Hello dear." The woman stood in front of Thena. Thena did not respond.

The woman asked the man, "She does speak English, doesn't she?"

"Yes." The man responded. "And French. Her father is English and her mother is French."

French?! Thena was baffled by this. Then she thought of her mother. She remembered one old photo, vaguely. Her father had just one photo of her mother on the mantel. Thena was always proud to know she resembled her mother rather well, though she did not know if this woman was truly admirable.

"Bonjour. Comment allez-vous?" The woman tried to talk to Thena again.

Thena tried to respond, surprised that she had heard her mind reply in French, but her lips didn't move.

"She's a quiet one."

Thena felt herself falling again. This time she fell into a familiar setting of a dark hallway of Hogwats. Severus was there standing in front of her. Thena instantly took comforted that the enchantment had worn off and she could return to her quarters so she could really think about this old memory.

"That was unbelievable." Thena's mind talked, but nothing came out of her lips.

Severus's face drew closer to her's and they started kissing feverishly, their bodies colliding. She felt strangely comfortable this time, relieved even. Her heart beat fiercely; her pulse quickened as Severus's hands clutch her body.

It was interrupted by a voice chanting, "_tava stamos!"_

Thena felt the falling sensation once again and saw darkness. She heard a cracking and felt the warmth of a nearby fire.

"You may open your eyes…Madam." She heard Severus's voice ringing through her ears and her eyes responded. She opened them, once again in Severus's office, still remaining in a big armchair next to the fireplace.

Seeing that she had opened her eyes and was returning back to consciousness, Severus quickly turned away from her and waved his wand above an empty glass. A clear liquid appeared in it.

Thena felt mesmerized by this task. What a brilliant wizard he was, far different then what she was. She could only manage to do simple things like levitate objects and half-managed traveling spells. A thought occurred to her and she rose to speak.

Severus rose his hand to silence her and in the other held the glass.

"Before you say anything Madam, let me remind you again that you are still under the _Promis _potion. Your…somewhat…better judgment and the reservations…you may have…have been impaired. The potion will wear off with sleep…no different than alcohol, but until then please take into consideration your next actions. Drink this."

"What is it?"

"Water." Severus glanced at her mouth and walked towards his desk.

She smiled. Though Severus stared at her so sharply as he warned her, she could see his fear of her…sheer fear in what she may do next. Would he stop her?

The memory Thena relived of Severus was still fresh in her mind. He had wanted her just as much that night. In the recent thoughts of that night, she had tried to talk herself out of that fact.

"So…" Thena walked over to his desk, smirking in all her pride-full gaiety. "Do you see these memories with me?"

"Yes." He didn't even look up to her, but continued to write on a student's homework. "How else might it be considered mind-weaponry, Madam? We need to date back earlier. Recovering two events is hardly enough to qualify as recovery."

"Oh Severus." Thena's voice matched similarly to the plea she used that one night. Severus glared up at her with a very stern expression. She considered her next action and changed her mind.

"Why do you hate me so?" She crossed her legs, trying to appear graceful, on the edge of his desk next to him.

He arose abruptly and walked to the door, opening it calmly.

"I believe we are done for tonight, Ms. Abbott." He said it lightly to the floor.

Severus did not appear angry with what she had asked. In fact, he acted as though he hadn't taken any meaning from her words. His face was no longer stern, but it softly frowned. Severus looked exhausted and distracted as she pasted him.


	9. Chapter 9- Memories, Memories

Chapter 9- Memories, Memories

He would never be the first to admit that something was off or wrong about him. It was a month and weeks into the school year and Severus had not seemed to fit into his yearly niche in Hogwats. He seemed out of place here, like he was floating above his own body in a daze. Severus wondered if this could have been because his mind was on other things than his profession…like the vex.

How was Dumbledore's request so simple? What was the trickery in asking Severus to do, what he continued to do year after year…teach. Did Dumbledore perhaps think that Severus would want to continue life doing something else?

It was true, as Thena had mentioned the first night upon meeting Severus that he had been in the papers and was being very well known in the wizardry world. He refused to go to Hogstmead every time the students went for the very sake of being recognized and bombarded with questions.

"Why did you decide to sacrifice your life for Potter?" The a member from the crowd that surrounded him asked, during the first trip to Hogstead.

"Do you have any reservations about teaching back at Hogwats, with your new-found fame and recognition?" A reporter from the Daily Prophet followed him as he pushed his way through the crowd. The reporter didn't even so much as miss a beat as he then asked,

"How did you survive the attack from Voldemort's snake?"

He was not use to this attention in the slightest and was so thankful that Hogwats was off limits to any press.

After the first week of gawking and outlandish questions blurted out by students (which he had so diligently shot down), everything seemed to return to normal. The admiration or curiosity they felt about their notorious Professor Snape had vanished as soon as he popped the superhero-persona bubble the media had given them. Now they just groaned in response to his lecture. They groaned in disapproval. They gasped, astonished at the magic he would perform and the remarks he would make. And they didn't approach him anymore about the papers and with side remarks about Harry Potter.

He was just a professor and no more.

On this very day, during breakfast, Severus had heard that Potter would be writing a book or rather a book was being written about Potter. It would be a sort of autobiographical about the magic Potter had become familiar with and used to defeat the Dark Lord. It would pay tribute to those who were slayed in the process which made Severus nervous in his participation in the book.

It was the most peculiar thing, but since being back at Hogwats, he had not thought of the moments before the attack from the snake. Lily Potter did not cross his mind.

Before the war of all that was good and all that was evil, Severus had thought of Lily and her demise almost constantly. Now since the Dark Lord perished, her death felt well justified. But it sickened Severus to admit that she was no longer in his daily thoughts…He felt wrong about it. Guilty.

Only three people knew about what he had felt about Lily, and one, Dumbledore, was no more. Severus hoped the boy wouldn't mention it or him at all, in this book being written.

Harry Potter did not cross Serveus's mind either now. Nor did he know just how he felt about Harry.

He had heard Harry had visited him many times while he was recovering from the attack, which made Severus feel an odd sense of loyalty and pride towards the boy…proud that the events were behind both of them, through the courage that Potter and his peers showed.

But as Severus gain consciousness he had heard Potter had gone on a trip and hadn't heard from him since. But Severus did not mind to not be able to hatch out and rekindle memories with the boy…He seemed to never see eye to eye with the boy until the day that Severus was attacked and Harry knelt by his side.

Even current events that would normally be a huge stress, like Granger taking over Potions- these did not cross his mind either. His mind was on other things…

Then the young woman walked in the door. She was wearing a cream dress of lace, tall black boots, and a red cape with a hood draped across her head.

Did she ever wear something that didn't cause people to stare? Severus wondered.

Both of them had a lot of similarities in background. Both of them were half-bloods, their mothers being the source of magic. Both had a considerable amount of respect and dedication to their professions, even though he could hardly understand and respect her's. She also seemed to be unscathed by his constant berating of her. Just like he, she didn't need other's approval to continue on.

But Severus couldn't seem to get past the differences of their behaviors. This young lady could not hold her emotions balanced, so much that it was almost like a switch. If an emotion overpowered her, she would make it known. Except for recent interactions, those of which he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

And surely she craved attention, by the way she dressed…bright colors, different textures…The way she wore fitted clothes far more than any professional woman Severus had ever seen before. They weren't too revealing…no, she wore things like lace and things draped just above the knee, hanging to her breasts and hips just slightly, to lure one in…He wondered how many men had touched her, how many men must have fallen before her… bedded her even…

To have skin so meek and flawless and to wear such delicate clothes gave the impression of innocence, but he noticed the body the cloth is so attentively wrapped around…He remembered how that body felt in his hands, what she smelled like…that her skin felt tissue thin, that he felt like he could rip her if he continued to do…what he wanted to…

He shook this out of his sick mind as she took a seat and started rubbing her head.

She was exhausted and felt ill. It had to be the _Promis_ potion. Even still, Thena felt optimistic. She had relived one memory from her past, and a significant one at that. She woke up the next morning with an enormous headache, but still in a comfortable bubble from a dream she had, had, but could not remember.

What Thena had started to remember was a little bit of French and a little bit of magic she had learned a while back. The memories of speaking French and being in school to learn these spells, wasn't flooding back.

The most peculiar thing was it was the memory of the two people, the man and the woman, talking about these things that seemed to reassure her brain she knew them, almost like the Placebo Effect.

It was not just flooding back though and Thena was anxious, willing to find out more.

An owl had come to Thena that morning, it's letter read, but a simple message:

"Friday. 9. –Severus Snape"

Thena thought it was peculiar to get mail from someone that was a little ways down the hall. Thena was even convinced she could feel Severus pause at her door or have a notion to talk to her, which, of course, was never proved correct….which, of course, was just a premonition. Nevertheless, she sensed that Severus wanted to continue on too with their exercises. Whether it was for academic and ego gain or that he would never have any reason to be in close proximity with her again, Thena didn't know.

The week carried on, dragging in the beginning of a bitter winter season. The snow was taking an eternity to hit the ground. It was like it was just too cold for winter to take place. The sun was still out, but the never ending cold wind nipped at all that dared to go outside. All the students took longer routes getting to their classes, not willing to brave the freezing whip of air, that threated and teased the shutters on the outside of windows…that made the castle hiss and grown constantly, if all was quiet enough to listen. Friday was a cold day.

Thena felt like skipping all her sessions today and just waiting till the clock chimed nine, to continue to learn about herself. She knew this thought was highly irresponsible, but she could hardly concentrate on what her students were talking to her about while being taken over by this feeling of curiosity about her past.

While Thena was changing into a bit warmer clothing, before leaving for Professor Snape's office (a longer black dress, with red tights, and of course her favorite red winter flock), she was starting to assume information about herself from just the first mind exercise.

Thena knew her mother was French and was the one who processed magic. She knew her mother had died, by the hands of a future Death Eater no less. Thena could remember the exact details of her mother's death, but had seen it in a vision when she was 8 years of age. She just shuddered now to even think about it. Her father, the muggle doctor, rarely spoke of her mother. He had a justified notion to, no doubt, the reason being he lost his beloved wife to the greedy hands of her secret lover, Henry Barloux.

When he did talk about her mother, it was only in the denial that she was part of that world in the first place. Thena gathered very early on that her father blamed his magical inabilities as the cause of the affair, but Thena knew otherwise. Her mother was an impulsive spit-fire, driven only by human emotions. She was irresponsible and could not be tamed. Thena's father was a doctor, who spent a lot of time away from home doing academic studies.

Thena's mother couldn't wait to break free from routine. Thena could recognize this in a mere photograph on the mantel. The woman's smile was supple, her beauty, genuine. Her fair skin, effortless, without sin… But her eyes…rough, harsh, burning…

When Thena was younger she sought this woman as glamorous...She couldn't remember one conversion with this woman, of course, but knew that photo very well. Her clothes in the photo were fitted and tailored…

She knocked on the door. This time it popped open right away.

"Hello Professor." Thena greeted him. He held her eyes from across the room, before glancing back at a cauldron he was standing above.

"Good Evening Madam." He placed a few drops of the liquid into a small flask. "Have you since thought of the memory we have...uncovered."

Thena knew he was speaking of the white room and being ten years old, but a memory of his hands running up and down her body flashed through her suddenly.

"Yes I have. I don't think it's enough to free the magic I do have, but I am starting to put together some French sentences and simple spells I remember."

"What I mean to say is, do you know who those people were?"

"Well I couldn't see very well."

"Yes, I believe they used a form of a stupefying mechanism on you. The woman, I have gathered, is Cassandra Trelawney. She was the great grandmother of a professor we had here that also had visions of Harry Potter, before his birth. The man, I do not recognize. I do believe you were in a facility administered by the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry, just like any organization, has had a…dark past. Even recently, a year ago…However this reasoning does not qualify how…wrongly you were treated. Has any other memories come to mind?"

"No. I don't believe so…"

Severus looked at her almost questioning her response, but silently gave her the small flask. She drank the sharp cold air, the Promis potion and then asked,

"Professor, when you relive these memories with me, do you see them exactly how I do?"

He seemed confused by this question. "Yes…they are your memories. Not mine." He sneered.

"I mean, how much of it can you actually observe? Do you hear my current thoughts? Or rather even… emotions?"

"I cannot hear how you are reacting…currently. However I am to have the memory with you and whatever physical effects your…body remembers." He glanced at her dress, but it was like he saw right through her. It wasn't lust or really any human emotion…it was like Severus Snape was a ghost of a man.

"Very well." She finally decided to respond and sat at the same armchair by the flicking fire, withdrawing her coat.

"_Anousse cabera, aloon tava._"

And then to her right side:

"_Anousse cabera, aloon tava._"

Thena didn't even feel Severus come in front of her, nor did she hear him utter the spell a third time before she was spiraling in darkness…then blankness…

There was screaming… A woman screaming and wailing in pain…

"Stup! S'il vous…Je t'aime…S'il vous pait!

"Stop! Will you…I love you. Please!"

Thena's mind translated the French quickly.

A woman came to view, her hair clinging to her face, wet. Thena could feel her own face was wet with tears.

The woman was crawling on the floor a way from a very big man with a brown beard. The man quickly grabbed hold of her wrist, while she let out another scream and dragged her into a room with a big window.

"You always leave." He said, in a quiet, harsh whisper.

"She needs me…they both need me."

"You cannot leave." He said. He shoved her down in front of the window and pointed a wand at her.

"No!" The woman wailed, "Henry! No!"

Thena gasped and could feel her own screams shout out, "Mama!"

"_Avada Kedavr!_" The man bellowed. A green steak of light went through the end of his wand and into her mother's chest. The force threw her through the big window. And she fell, dead, to the ground underneath.

Thena was spiraling again as she found her way back at home, at her Father's house.

"Thena, my little girl, where are you?" A woman called.

"Mama?" She could hear herself respond. It was not her voice, but a voice that was much smaller. She greeted the woman and was compelled to hug her, smelling her expensive perfume, feeling her curly blonde hair tickle her nose.

"Hello." A familiar voice bellowed. It was the man with the coarse, brown beard. Instantly, she fell to her knees in shock and started wailing while in tears.

"What is wrong my Love?" Her mother knelt in front of her, her face filled with concerned. "Did you miss me so?" She held out her hands to give Thena another hug.

Thena received this hug willingly and riffled through the woman's right pocket.

"Are you looking for your present?"

"No Mama." Thena drew out a wand from the pocket and pointed it towards the man.

"What is going on?" Her mother seemed surprised.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man looked to her mother. The woman shrugged her shoulders, apologetically. As her mother looked back at Thena, Thena saw her lifeless dead corpse spread out on the ground far below the room with the big window.

"Thena, this is my friend, Henry." The woman ushered towards her to retrieve the wand. Thena felt herself back up and continue to point the wand at the man.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" She could hear herself scream.

The room spiraled again to black and then to blankness. This time the blankness did not disappear. Images flashed before Thena's eyes. A fire, a court yard with tall trees, a cobble stone path, Severus…Severus was walking towards her now until he stood in front of her. She felt bare and glanced down to see she had no clothes on. Severus looked at her body, not furious with her, but stared at her blankly, looking past her.

She was waiting for something. He walked towards her carefully, like she was going to harm him. He then so gentle grabbed her face and kissed her, intently…fully. It was not mistaken between the two that he wanted her and wanted to show her how much…

She grabbed at his clothes, ready and willing to see what they had started… A crimson color surrounded them.

"_tava stamos!" _She started spirally again and quickly opened her eyes to Severus Snape.

"What.." She began to question.

"How are you seeing that without magic?" He cut her off. Severus clutched the arms to the chair she was sitting in, his face leaning into her's.

"I did not hear you even so much as mutter a spell." Severus snared.

His face had gone pain. She could feel his breath on her, his eyes blazing into her's.

"I…But that didn't happen. I have no idea…That was not a memory of mine."

He stared at her still, as if to test her honesty…Then he quickly rose and opened the door.

"Let me remind you, Madam that we are here to retrieve _your_ memory... Not to indulge in trickery…My time is valuable…it will not be used to play a game."

Thena was frozen in her chair.

"I have no idea what any of this… is about Professor!"

Severus, seeming deep in thought stared at the floor boards near him. She stood up and walked to the door, suddenly enraged.

She stopped to look at him. Thena waited till his eyes reached her's.

"I appreciate your time, Professor…but please know I do not have any idea what that was about, nor did I evoke it."

He said nothing.

"Good night, Professor."


End file.
